


In the Key of Us

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy, happy!Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex buys a house. Things get sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Key of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clex with Kids challenge.

"What is this place?" Clark asked, stepping over a broken beer bottle in the yard and scoffing at the amount of crab grass growing wild over the place. 

"It _was_ a rundown old house," Lex said proudly, folding his arms across his chest. "Now it's _our_ rundown old house. If you want it. I thought we could renovate."

He said it with a casual air that made Clark realize that Lex didn't know the first thing about renovating a house. Clark shook his head and decided not to travel that path. Not yet.

"You _bought_ it?" he asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on Lex's back. He leaned his head against Lex's and frowned at a tree stump.

Lex shrugged. "Yeah," he said. "Price wasn't bad, and it's got a huge yard."

Clark paused and pressed his face tighter to Lex's. "What do we need with a huge yard?" he asked, his lips moving over Lex's cheek.

"Well, I just thought," Lex began, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words, "In case. I mean, Lana and Pete might bring their family over sometime, and if we ever..."

Clark raised an eyebrow and let his fingers tease the waistband of Lex's pants. "If we ever what?"

Coughing, Lex turned his head away. "Have kids," he muttered, and he stared at a _really_ fascinating chunk of concrete by his feet.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, and he turned Lex around in his arms and stared at him.

"Have kids," Lex repeated, his cheeks flushing. He fought to keep his eyes locked on Clark's. "If we ever have kids."

Clark's eyes widened. "You...you want to have _kids_?"

Lex nodded and pressed his lips together.

A tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Clark's forehead wrinkled in the center where he scrunched it up in thought. "With me?"

Lex took a breath and let it out. "Yes," he said.

"You mean, diapers and bottles and one a.m. feedings? You want all that?"

"With you. Yes."

Clark clasped Lex to him tightly while he tried to absorb everything he was hearing. Kids. Lex wanted kids. With him. He wanted a family with _him_. He wanted to be Clark's _family_. That would be...permanent. Forever. They would be... _they_ would be...oh. Oh, _wow_.

He bit his lip, took in a breath, and imagined Lex lying on his back in the middle of their living room with two kids climbing over him and a dog lapping at his face while Clark took pictures.

And at that moment, nothing in the world sounded better to him than holding Lex in his arms after a long day out with the kids and rocking him as he fell asleep, their kids tucked safely in their rooms, dog curled around their legs on the floor.

"Yeah," Clark whispered, and when that word hit Lex's ears, he squeezed Clark and ran his fingers over his back.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Lex wasn't sure he'd ever felt this... _happy_. Like the broken pieces of his life were falling into place without his having to force them there.

Clark ran a hand over Lex's bare scalp and kissed his cheek. "Yeah," he said, and his voice was the matrix holding Lex together. "Just promise me one thing."

Arms clasping as tightly as they could, Lex promised, "Anything."

"That we'll have a treehouse," Clark said, his voice rising on the last word, as if in question, and Lex laughed.

"Of course. Every kid needs a treehouse," he agreed, and ran his fingers through Clark's hair, tugging it gently and closing his eyes.

"No," Clark said, shaking his head. "not for the kids. For us."

"...why?" Lex asked, and a warm breeze blew past, rustling the edges of his jacket.

"With kids around," Clark explained, lips moving against Lex's ear, "we'll need a place to escape."

"Fortress, hm?"

"Exactly."

"Though not of solitude," Lex pointed out.

"No," Clark agreed, and his fingers danced over Lex's back. "Fortress of Us."

"You," Lex jested, "are a hopeless romantic."

"Well," Clark grinned. "I try."


End file.
